Sana Competencia
by Suigin Walker
Summary: "¿Por qué, si están tan interesados, no compiten para ver quién se queda con él? El que se confiese primero gana". Y el infierno se desato. Shonen Ai. KiseMatsuHaya.


**Disclamer:** Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**N/A:** Creo que con este tercer fic, ya soy la prueba viviente de que no tengo vergüenza alguna. Pero bueno, muchos aman el Kuroko x GoM (entero) y yo no me quejo, solo digo, no leo eso y ya. Si alguien quiere crucificarme, que lo haga.

Pero mi amor por el crack (Y Kasamatsu-san) puede más.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

**Advertencias:** Errores ortográficos. Shonen Ai. OOC. Crack Paring. KiseMatsuHaya.

**Dedicado a: **_Tary Hime._ Porque su fic "Rompecorazones" Me inspiro, al fin, para hacer este fic.

_Silverstation_. Porque es una nueva lectora, la tengo en tumblr y le gusta el KiseMatsu.

_Milaachan_. Por su arte, sus lindos dibujos, los cuales aprecio, y como compensación por sus arduos esfuerzos en sus exámenes, le hayan ido bien o mal.

_Aomine Daiki__._ Porque sé que ella amara este one-shot, en mayor o menor medida. Y porque creo que ella como yo, aprueba el Kasa/All Kaijou.

**Summary:** "¿Por qué, si están tan interesados, no compiten para ver quién se queda con él? El que se confiese primero gana". Y el infierno se desato.

* * *

**S**ana competencia

¿Cómo fue que todo había dado inicio?

No lo recordaba. Muy probablemente fue el día de ayer, ¿tal vez fue anteayer?, no podía asegurarlo, la chica que le había pedido direcciones aquel día después de clases era tan hermosa que solo su rostro quedo impreso en su memoria, no teniendo lugar alguno para archivar lo que, según Kobori, quien se veía bastante irritado –lo que era tan improbable como que un meteorito se estrellase contra la superficie terrestre-; él había provocado.

Que él recordase, solo sugirió algo. Pero nada más.

—Fue tu culpa.

Kobori entrecerró los ojos, suspirando pesadamente. Shinya por otro lado se mantenía callado, en una esquina. No iba a meterse en esa conversación.

Ya suficiente tenían con lo que estaba sucediendo en ese instante.

Moriyama se cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho. Alzando una ceja, y ladeando la cabeza, vio por sobre el hombro de Kobori, aquello que había llamado su atención al regresar de los baños.

Kasamatsu siendo tironeado de un lado a otro, cual muñeco en posesión de dos niños malcriados. Uno era Kise, y el otro era Hayakawa.

Fue entonces que, tan repentino como un foco encendiéndose tras un corte de luz, el recuerdo golpeo a su cerebro.

* * *

Todo había comenzado hace una semana atrás.

Ese día propiciaba ser calmado, rutinario para acortar. La hora del almuerzo se había hecho presente, y siendo ya una costumbre, tanto él como Kasamatsu y Kobori se habían retirado a la azotea para almorzar los tres. Con el pasar de al menos dos minutos, Kise, Hayakawa y Shinya se habían presentado. El primero huyendo de las fans internas de Kaijou, el segundo, porque quería conversar con ellos, y el tercero, porque ya era una especie de tradición el comer con los senpais, al menos en su caso.

En algún momento, Kasamatsu se había excusado que tenía que largarse rápido. Era algo sobre un asunto con el entrenador, sin ninguna otra explicación extra. Los había dejado tras terminar de comer, despareciendo tras cerrar la puerta de metal. Y con un incomodo silencio.

Al menos hasta que Kise, suspirando, inicio un tema de conversación. Si Moriyama era sincero, y creyo haberlo sido en ese momento, él tampoco disfrutaba de los silencios.

—Senpai es increíble—comenzó.

Moriyama revivió entonces, el pulpo frito preparado por su madre, atragantándose en su garganta. Pasándolo entonces con la soda en lata que Kobori había estado bebiendo.

— ¿Disculpa?—había preguntado.

Kise parpadeo, dándose cuenta de lo dicho, tiñéndosele las mejillas de rosa.

—N-no me refiero a eso es solo que…este, es un poco extraño que senpai no tenga novia. —se explico.

— ¿Lo consideras extraño?—interrogó Kobori, con una sonrisa amable.

—B-Bueno es que senpai es muy amable por eso y…

— ¡Yesatractivo!—exclamó Hayakawa con los ojos brillantes.

—Em…podrías decirlo más lento, no pude entenderte—pidió Kise, con una gota de sudor resbalando en su sien.

Hayakawa pareció entender el mensaje, porque inmediatamente cerró los ojos, buscando paz interna, calmando y relajando sus músculos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, giró la cabeza, para repetir lo que había dicho con anterioridad.

—Y es atractivo—

La afirmación fue recibida con normalidad. Con excepción e Kise que tenía las mejillas, más rosas todavía, su labio temblaba un poco y miraba a Hayakawa con alarma.

—Bueno, Kasamatsu era más lindo en escuela media.

Las cabezas habían girado en dirección a Kobori, quien estaba comiendo con toda la serenidad del mundo un onigiri. Al percatarse del escrutinio, suspiro, resignado.

—Esperen un momento—dijo, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Sacando de este una billetera. Abriéndola, y extrayendo de uno de sus compartimentos, lo que parecía ser una foto—Este es Kasamatsu, el del medio—indico, enseñando la fotografía a los demás.

Y efectivamente, quien estaba en medio de la fotografía era un joven Kasamatsu Yukio. Su cuerpo era pequeño, y sus facciones algo más redondas, pero con signos de maduración. Su frente no presentaba tantas arrugas por las incontables ocasiones en que más adelante frunciría las cejas. Su cuerpo se veía sin duda, delgado, pero no en el sentido atlético.

Era un Kasamatsu muy diferente del que conocían.

Pero sin duda, lo más extraño había sido el ver una sonrisa, leve, algo avergonzada tal vez (lo que explicaría el leve tono rosáceo en las mejillas, como mostraba la foto). En el que se convertiría en su capitán. Firme, decidido, y la mayoría del tiempo gruñón.

Kobori no mentía. Kasamatsu había sido muy lindo.

— ¿Por qué tienes esta foto?—Kise pregunto a la brevedad. Con la voz algo grave, casí amenazante. De hecho Moriyama podría jurar que el joven de ojos ámbar estaba desprendiendo un aura negruzca.

— ¡Eso, eso!—secundaba con energía Hayakawa, también molesto.

Kobori sudo. Brotando una sonrisa nerviosa de sus labios.

—Fuimos a la misma escuela media, nos conocimos en nuestro segundo año—confesó, rascándose la cabeza. Entonces, con las mejillas algo rosas, indico con el dedo de su mano a un chico al lado de Yukio, un chico que, ahora que lo notaban, tenía el brazo derecho rodeando el hombro del capitán.—Por ese tiempo yo…

— ¡Tenias el pelo largo!—una exclamación general hizo eco. Atrayendo la atención de algunos alumnos que se encontraban afuera, en el patio. Conversando y disfrutando de su almuerzo.

Kobori se tapo el rostro con una mano. En tanto los demás no dejaban de observar y comparar al muchacho de la fotografía con el que ellos conocían. El Kobori de esa época, era sin duda, más alto que Kasamatsu, sus facciones también se veían algo aniñadas, pero pasando por los cambios que traía consigo la pubertad. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención del resto, fue el ver que su número ocho había tenido el cabello tan largo, hasta la mitad de la espalda, y que lo mantenía sujeto en una coleta baja.

—Te veías, tan lindo…—había suspirado él. Ciertamente era una decepción—Eras casí como una chica.

Una bola de arroz impacto contra la cara de Moriyama.

— ¡No digas eso!—siseo con enojo Kobori—Lo oí durante dos años, y cuando ingrese a Kaijou me lo corte. No lo repitas…—advirtió con voz grave el chico. Sonriendo entonces—Me imagino que esto no saldrá de aquí… ¿verdad?—quiso saber, girando de un momento a otro la cabeza. Provocando un respingo en los otros tres jugadores presentes.

Muchos podrían pensar que alguien como Kobori Hiroshi, amable y relajado, así como calmado y sereno. Del tipo pacifico, no recurriría a ningún acto de violencia. Sino que si tenía problemas, los solucionaría con diplomacia.

Pero el sonido que escucho al tronar su cuello, siendo asido por los brazos de Kobori, cual niño que no quiere abandonar su peluche, y que además estaba quitándole el aire. Permaneciendo, todavía, con una sonrisa. Le hizo replantearse su propia impresión sobre su compañero de equipo.

Lo único que él había sido capaz de divisar (pues estaba concentrando todos sus esfuerzos en liberarse de la llave de Kobori) fue el asentimiento de cabeza por parte de los otros tres. Que le miraban con lastima, comprensión, y algo de alivio (de no ser ellos, ¡los muy bastardos!).

—Ciertamente, el capitán se ve diferente de ahora—soltó Nakamura, en un intento de romper la tensión.

Moriyama agradeció que Kobori bajase la fuerza con la que oprimía su cuello. Y que luego, los brazos de este abandonasen su cuello. Siendo capaz de respirar nuevamente.

—Bueno. Aunque lo veas, así, su actitud ha sido la misma por años.

— ¡¿De verdad?!—

La pregunta había sido dicha al unisonó, provocando que tanto la mirada ambarina como chocolate chocasen la una con la otra. La voz del número siete, y el diez; sonaron extasiadas, casi emocionadas. Como si descubrir algo sobre Kasamatsu fuera único.

Hayakawa se apartó, desviando la mirada. Entornando los ojos. Kise hizo lo mismo, chasqueando la lengua.

De acuerdo, algo raro ocurría ahí. ¿Pero qué?

—Kise, Hayakawa—les llamo.

Ambos chicos fijaron su vista en su senpai.

— ¿Se han peleado o algo?—interrogó.

Un problema personal en el equipo podía significar no solo una fractura en su trabajo como unidad, una solida y competente en el terreno de juego. Sino también ocasionaría distancia entre ambos muchachos.

Lo cual era un peligro.

Kise se sobresalto, abriendo mucho los ojos. Negando con la cabeza. En tanto Hayakawa se quedo en silencio, sin abrir la boca. Pero con la cara seria.

—N-N-No ha pasado nada Moriyama senpai…

—Entonces explíquenme, porque no lo entiendo ¿porque se ven tan desafiantes entre ustedes dos?

Kise vio rápidamente a Hayakawa, a su lado, quien reparo en esto. Las mejillas de Kise se colorearon un poco. Cerrando los ojos, como si buscase la mejor manera para decir la cuestión por la cual, a sus ojos, la querella disimulada entre ambos había dado inicio.

— ¡Kise es mi rival! ¡Nos gusta la misma persona!—confesó sin pena alguna Hayakawa.

Kise parpadeo, asimilando lo que había salido de la boca del número diez, tirándosele encima y tapándole la boca. Hayakawa no se quedo atrás, mordiéndole la mano. Kise se aparto, con un quejido, examinando la piel de esta, tenia marcas de dientes.

Kobori suspiro. Shinya le secundo, pero en tanto él, se había interesado en este asunto.

— ¿Al fin tu corazón fue capturado Kise?—no pudo evitar sonreir. Si era sincero, Kise nunca se veía totalmente a gusto con ninguna de las chicas con las que él le había visto salir. Su vista se centro en la cabeza marrón de Hayakawa— ¿Y nuestro haz del rebote finalmente coge una pelota que no pretende ceder a nadie?—bromeo. Dada la tendencia del joven de segundo año en considerar todo lo que uno no pudiera recibir o conseguir, como su deber, y hacer "el rebote".

Ryouta se mostro alarmado, temeroso de lo que Hayakawa fuese a soltar.

—No es una chica.

El silencio de ultratumba no se hizo esperar, instalándose con pesadez en el ambiente. Kise bajo la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Entonces…es un hombre.

Hayakawa asintió, Kise le envió una mirada venenosa.

— ¿Es Kasamatsu?

Ni él, ni Kobori o Shinya necesitaron otra confirmación más que las caras de ambos muchachos tornándose rojas como tomates. Jugando con sus dedos, y desviando las miradas. De hecho esto era algo que esperaba que sucediese.

Kise al unirse a Kaijou había sido muy frívolo, tanto como para retar a Kasamatsu, pero siendo atrapado por "ese encanto" que solo los jugadores de Kaijou podían apreciar. Y a medida que fue pasando el tiempo, la necesidad de Kise de obtener atención por parte de Kasamatsu se hacía cada vez más evidente.

Lo mismo que con Hayakawa.

Todavía recordaba como Hayakawa se había mostrado tímido al ingresar al equipo, siendo muy reservado, pero cuando Kasamatsu se había acercado a él y hablado por primera vez, algo dentro del muchacho de (por aquel entonces) primer año, había cambiado.

Desde entonces siempre ponía todo su corazón, no solo por amo al basket y al equipo mismo, sino para que Kasamatsu le notase.

Con todo y eso, cuando Kise ingresó, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ambos individuos chocasen en el combate por el corazón del capitán de ojos azules.

Y ese día finalmente, parecía haber llegado.

Pero antes de que se matasen ahí mismo, porque ahora Kise y Hayakawa se miraban como perro y gato. Deseo indagar más en el asunto, al menos tomando la ruta sentimental.

— ¿Por qué les gusta Kasamatsu?—la pregunta había salido de sus labios.

—Moriyama…—trato de detenerle Kobori.

Pero, no es como si las respuestas fueran a detenerse. De hecho, llovieron.

— ¡Es amable!

— ¡La sonrisa de senpai es linda!

— ¡Es apasionado!

— ¡Cuando lo veo, hay un doki, doki!

— ¡Es estricto, pero lo es porque sabe que debemos crecer!

— ¡Es cariñoso en el fondo, se que lo es! ¡Sus patadas son solo una forma de disimularlo!

— ¡Es amor, no me pidas explicarlo, Moriyama senpai!—concluyeron ambos, resollando, con las mejillas rojas. Por el esfuerzo.

Hubo una pausa, y entonces, sus miradas se cruzaron. Sip, era como ver a perro y gato pelearse. Solo faltaba que tuvieran orejas y colas y ya estaría viendo una pelea de película.

— ¡Yo vi a senpai primero!—argumento Kise, vehemente.

— ¡Entraste este año! ¡Yo entre el anterior!—devolvió Hayakawa, expulsando humo de su nariz.

— ¡Senpai y yo somos perfectos juntos!—contraataco nuevamente Kise— ¡Nuestro trabajo en equipo no puede comprarse con el de ningún otro!

—Tu acosabas a tu antiguo compañero ¡De ninguna forma puedo permitir que el capitán este con alguien tan desleal!

— ¡Desleal será tú…!—Kise ya había visto la batalla por perdida, tomando como último recurso las palabras soeces, dirigidas a la madre de Hayakawa.

— ¡Muy bien, ya paren los dos!—intervino Kobori, tomando a ambos por el cuello de las camisas. Apartándoles—Es una vergüenza el ver como se portan. Tomen en cuenta primero los sentimientos de los demás—comentó con severidad—Entiendo que ambos le quieran, pero no pueden pelearse, ninguno es nada de él, y aún si así fuera, deben aprender que no han de competir por algo como el amor de una persona, al menos no cuando…—trato de solucionar el problema.

Pero él, le había interrumpido.

— ¡Eso es!—bramó él, en aquel instante, siendo iluminado por una mística luz.

— ¿El qué?—inquirió Shinya.

Los otros le prestaron atención también.

Con una sonrisa, y acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja. Procedió a comentar su maravillosa idea.

— ¿Por qué, si están tan interesados, no compiten para ver quién se queda con él? El que se confiese primero gana.

Kobori había dejado de respirar. Shinya había abierto la boca, desesperado por decir algo en contra de tal idea, pero nada había salido, tanto así que incluso una mosca entro por su boca y salió luego.

Aún así, Kise y Hayakawa se quedaron estáticos, sopesando la propuesta expuesta y al rato asintieron. Viéndose desafiantes el uno al otro.

— ¡No me dejare vencer!—gritó Hayakawa, con llamas en los ojos.

— ¡Senpai será mío!—declaró Kise, alzando un puño.

En ese momento el timbre que anunciaba el fin del almuerzo, había sonado. La cabeza marrón había sido la primera en desaparecer del lugar, siguiéndole la rubia, pisándole los talones. Habían ido a clases, a preparar su siguiente movimiento.

¿No era un genio acaso?, se preguntó a sí mismo. No solo había solucionado la guerrilla que se había formado en la azotea, sino que además, había encontrado la solución al problema.

* * *

Fue entonces que lo comprendió todo.

La carta de amor, escrita con mano temblorosa al parecer, que Kasamatsu había recibido en su propi escritorio y cuya letra era ilegible. Kasamatsu se había mostrado apenado, pero se olvido del trozo de papel al no saber si en serio era para él o para alguien más. Kise se había mostrado defraudado por eso, cuando Kasamatsu lo había comentado en los vestuarios. Hayakawa en cambio, se sintió realmente contento.

Hasta que al día siguiente, Kasamatsu abrió la puerta del locker del club, el que le correspondía al número cuatro, para ser emboscado por una multitud de capullos de rosas.

A las cuales, Kasamatsu era alérgico.

Ese día, Kasamatsu había conseguido aliviar el brote ocasionado por la alergia, teniendo en su lugar un humor de mil perros, y torturándoles con un intensivo entrenamiento, maldiciendo a su vez en voz alta a quien enviase las rosas.

El humor de Hayakawa aquel día fue mermado, casí deprimente, Kise rio delante suyo.

Las veces que tanto Hayakawa y Kise acudían a Kasamatsu cuando este decía "tengo sed", "necesito una toalla", apareciendo con suma rapidez, ofreciendo los respectivos elementos. Cosa que Kasamatsu tomo por un comportamiento extraño, pasando de aceptar sus gestos de amabilidad. Ocasionando que estos se deprimiesen, pero que, al segundo instante, se viesen, con fiereza, como dos bestias en ambos lados de la sabana, listas para hincarle el diente a la otra.

Con un pequeño, muy pequeño nudo en la garganta, sus ojos se fijaron en la expresión iracunda de Kobori, quien aún le miraba como si le ordenase solucionar todo este lio.

—Arréglalo…—susurró en su oreja.

Un escalofrió le recorrió de los pies a la cabeza, mirando nuevamente en dirección al barullo que estaba llamando, ahora para colmo; la atención de los novatos. Se giró, una última vez para preguntar, sin mover los labios, a Kobori, si realmente debería ir a separarlos.

Lo único que recibió como respuesta, fue el dedo acusador de Kobori, apuntando en la dirección de su destino.

Derrotado. Moriyama se dirigió, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir, para no huir, hacia ambos muchachos.

— ¡Suéltenme! ¡¿Qué mierda les pasa hoy?!—se librero, finamente Kasamatsu. Estaba enojado. Muy enojado.

Tal vez, Moriyama se dijo, debería retroceder.

— ¡Senpai…yo…!—comenzó Kise, con la cara arrebolada.

Pero antes de que alguno pudiera hacer o decir algo más. Unos labios se estamparon contra los de Kasamatsu…

El gimnasio entero quedo en un silencio incomodo y absoluto. Una pelota cayó al suelo. Yukio tenía los ojos abiertos en par en par, y las mejillas rojas con cada segundo que pasaba.

Cuando los labios ajenos, se desprendieron de los del número cuatro. Con voz trémula, pero potente, Hayakawa hablo.

— ¡Te amo capitán!

— ¿¡EH?!—Fue lo único coherente que Kasamatsu pudo decir en ese instante.

—Ay madre…—susurró Moriyama, consciente de lo que vendría.

— ¡TRAMPA! ¡ERES UN TRAMPOSO HAYAKAWA-SAN! ¡Yo iba a declararme a senpai! ¡Besarlo no vale!—comenzó a gritar Kise, llorando de la rabia.

— ¡Los actos hablan más por uno! ¡Yo gane!—afirmo

— ¡Que no! ¡Trampa! ¡Fue trampa!—gruño Kise, entrecerrando los ojos, y temblando— ¡Bien, si besar se vale! ¡Pues yo también hare!—y dicho esto, tomo a Kasamatsu por los hombros, plantándole otro beso en la boca.

Una vez Ryouta aparto los labios del moreno. Tomo una resolución.

—Bien. Senpai tu me gustas mucho, a Hayakawa también le gustas mucho-admitió lo segundo con un siseo— ¿A quién eliges?

La respuesta fue inmediata. Dos balonazos en la cara.

— ¡Fuera! ¡LARGUENSE!—Chilló Kasamatsu, con la cara roja — ¡Que alguien los saque de aquí que los mato! ¡No estoy para bromas! —ladró con la cara hecha remolacha y las piernas temblándole.

— ¡Pero enserio nos gustas!—concordaron tanto el número siete con el diez.

—Aún así esta no es forma de declararse a alguien…—murmuro un novato, apesumbrado y aún algo choqueado por todo lo acontecido.

— ¡Exacto!—secundo a voz de grito Kasamatsu — ¿Quién les metió tal idea estúpida en la cabeza?

Kise y Hayakawa callaron, mirándose entre ellos. Quedándose callados. No podían traicionar a Moriyama senpai después de todo.

—Aquí esta el culpable—

Pero al parecer, Kobori senpai sí.

Este traía a Moriyama por el cuello del uniforme, al parecer, pretendía escaparse de puntitas cuando nadie veía, creyendo que podría salvarse.

Pero, ah el karma, haz una estupidez que trae líos, recibirás castigos.

—Salgan afuera todos, por favor—hablo Kasamatsu. Sonriendo—Hay un asunto que debo atender con Moriyama, ¿de acuerdo?

La temperatura del cuarto bajo a cero, malas vibraciones y una extraña pesadez en el ambiente dejaron más que claro que hasta allí, había llegado al vida de Moriyama senpai, al parecer.

Shinya se ocupo de escoltar tanto a Ryouta como a Mitsuhiro fuera del gimnasio.

Una vez la puerta fue cerrada. El rubio y el peli café se acercaron a los grifos de agua a mojarse las cabezas. Palpitantes por el calor de la práctica.

—No me he rendido…—musito Kise, decidido. Sus ojos ambarinos se estrecharon. —Me gusta senpai.

— ¡A mí también!—exclamó Hayakawa, haciendo sus manos puños.

—Entonces nuestra competencia continua—aseguró Kise, sonriendo de forma desafiante.

— ¡Puedes estar seguro!—

Y así la batalla por el corazón de Kasamatsu Yukio continua hoy día.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Listo!

Lamento si la historia no fue tan divertida para ustedes. Trate de hacer lo mejor que pude, pero me fue imposible. Aún con todo y eso, espero que les haya gustado.

Mis motivos para escribir tal cosa: Note que durante el capitulo previo al enfrentamiento Touhou vs Kaijou. Hayakawa gritaba que se esforzaria al maximo, demasiado, pero sobretodo, se lo decia a Kasamatsu, como a mi parecer "queriendo que él supiera que se esforzaria por su persona" aparte del equipo. Incluso se le acerco y le miro fijamente, aún cuando este le hubiese dado un balonazo. Y yo de ajshkajhskjahskjahskhsk :D ¡Le gusta!

Al final, mis lentes fangirls se activan con Kaijou.

**PD:** Si a alguna le interesa que escriba drabbles KoboMatsu de sus días de escuela media solo diganlo…Porque aún me lo ando pensando.


End file.
